First job
by dukefan01
Summary: Just a short story about Gray, Laxus, and Cana's first job together.


**I promised this a while ago, so here we go. I wanted to do this for a long time. It's not going to be all that long, but it's something I wanted to do. So here we go, a Laxus, Cana, and Gray story from when they were kids. Of course I don't own anything, so yeah, there you go. Hope you all like it!**

Gray looked over the request board, looking for a job. He had only joined the guild a week ago and realized he needed money and fast. After all, he had to live somehow. He wasn't about to go to the orphanage that Cana stayed at and he wasn't going to intrude on Wakaba and his lady like he offered to Gray when they first met (1). Therefore he had to find a place to stay himself. A figure came up behind him but he ignored them. After a minute or so, he heard them shift. "Looking for a job kid?" he recognized that voice instantly and turned to see the famous Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail. Gray smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure which one to do." he told him. Gildarts looked over the various jobs before tearing one off the wall.

"This looks like a good one. Why don't you and Cana go on it together. It'd be a good idea to make friends with the kids who are your age after all." Gildarts said. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Says the guy who doesn't have a partner." he responded sarcastically. Gildarts smiled and handed him the paper.

"Just have fun." he said, then he turned and left, having a bag full of s-class jobs that he selected. Gray looked down at the request Gildarts had given him. It wasn't much, just a job around town to locate some stolen objects. Gray frowned, this job looked too easy. He could do it alone without a problem, so why did he have to go with Cana?

"Which one did he give you?" Makerov asked, looking over his shoulder. Gray handed him the paper. Makerov looked it over and nodded. "A good choice for a first job. It's in town and not too difficult. Laxus, why don't you go with them." Makerov called to his grandson. Laxus scoffed, not liking the idea. He was much stronger than the younger kids and had no desire to be babysitting them.

"They don't need me." he scoffed. Gray frowned. He didn't like this kid very much. He was cocky and all around a jerk. Despite not wanting to go with Cana, he'd take her over Laxus any day of the week.

"Just the same, your going with them." Makerov said. Cana, who had remained silent thus far, decided the get involved. She smiled at Gray, trying to make him feel welcome into the guild.

"Let's do our best." she said with a smile. Gray sighed in defeat. He had a soft spot for girls, not wanting to see them cry or be sad.

"Fine." he ceded. Makerov smiled and looked at Laxus who shrugged in defeat as well, having a similar weakness as the ice-mage.

xxxx

The three kids walked along the street together, Laxus in the lead. "Let's hurry up. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get away from you two." he said. Gray frowned.

"Maybe I just want to get away from you." he challenged. Cana sighed.

"Enough fight...Gray, your clothes." she called. The first few times that Gray had stripped, Cana had been embarrassed and screamed, but now it seemed as she was immune to it. Gray looked down to see he was indeed in his boxers.

"NOT AGAIN!" he yelled in frustration. Laxus laughed.

"Only an idiot would loose his clothes without noticing." Laxus scoffed. Gray scowled.

"Here, I'll help find them." Cana offered as an attempt to distract him.

"Don't bother, I don't have a clue when I lost them." Gray said. Laxus laughed. Cana sighed, this was not going well. It didn't take them long to arrive at the clients house. Laxus knocked while the other two hung back a bit. A young woman and an elderly man answered the door.

"We're from Fairy Tail, you put in a request." Laxus stated. The girl nodded.

"Yes, please come in." she said. Laxus and the other two went in, the clients giving an odd look to Gray but not saying anything. They all sat on the couch the woman pointed out, Cana between the boys.

"So, what are we doing?" Gray asked. The woman smiled.

"My father has an old magic box. It plays music and images when it is opened. It was stolen about a week ago." she said. The three nodded. "We would like it located and returned." she said. The three nodded again.

"Sounds easy enough." Gray said, standing up and heading to the door. Laxus rolled his eyes and followed.

"We'll find it." Cana said with a smile as she ran after the two boys. The man looked at his daughter, concerned.

"You really think they can handle it, they are kids." he said, worried about never getting his box back. She smiled.

"They seem capable." she said with a laugh.

xxx

Laxus sighed looking at the sky. "Cana, use your cards and see if you can predict where the box will turn up." he said. Cana nodded and pulled out her fortune telling cards. Gray watched with interest as she sat on the ground and laid the cards out. Cana had told him that she started learning card magic, but all she could do for now was fortune telling. She wanted to learn combat magic so she could hold her own, but for now she was alright the way she was. Laxus crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby building, waiting for her to tell him where to go. Cana worked for a few minutes before looking up at him and waving to get Laxus' attention. He turned off his music and looked down at her. "Well?" he asked.

"The box will be in the center of town at noon today, so the thief should be with it." she said. Laxus nodded, this was going well. He glanced up at the clock. It was still early. Gray's stomach choose that time to growl and Laxus scowled.

"Let's go get something to eat. I guess I'll pay." he said. Gray looked at him in surprise.

"What? Why?" he asked. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Because we're trying to catch a thief, and if your stomach is growling, he'll notice us. Besides, are you really about to turn down a free meal?" he asked. Gray wanted to snap at him, but the guy had a point and he hadn't eaten yet that day. Gray looked down in silence. "Come on." Laxus said in annoyance, leading them to a small cafe nearby. The three of them sat in a booth together, Cana and Gray on one side and Laxus on another.

"I'll pay you back with my share." Gray mumbled. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"I don't really care. Keep your share." he said. He didn't really need it anyway. He may not have liked the new kid that much, but even he wasn't so much of a jerk to take the boys first and so far only reward. Cana smiled at them, maybe they would get along! A waitress came to get their order and Laxus ordered for all three.

xxx

After they ate, the three mages headed to the town square. "Alright, we need to find the guy, so we'll split up. Search everyone you can." he said. Gray gave a halfhearted nod. He really didn't want to accept orders from anyone, but Laxus was clearly the most experienced mage in their group and he knew when it was time to take orders. The three split up, looking around for anything that looked like a box that may have been partially hidden. After ten minutes with no luck, they regrouped.

"This isn't going well." Hiccup said. Laxus gave him a 'yeah, no kidding' look before glancing back into the crowd. He looked at Cana.

"Do you think you can use your cards to find the thief?" he asked. Cana nodded.

"I can try." she said. She sat down to do just that. Gray kept looking around with Laxus, trying to find something. Then Gray noticed something strange. A man moved too close to another man, then put something in his pocket.

"Laxus..." he started, but Laxus held up a hand.

"I saw it." he said. He looked down at Cana. "Watch her, I'll check it out." he said. Gray wanted to object, but instead crossed his arms as Laxus walked away. He looked down at Cana who was working with her cards. Laxus meanwhile approached the man. He knew he couldn't just accuse the man of thieving but he had to find out what the man was doing. He put himself directly in the man's path.

"Can I help you?" the man asked Laxus. The young teen looked up at him.

"Sure, I'm looking for a magic box that plays music and pictures." Laxus said. The man scowled.

"What makes you think I have it kid?" he asked. Laxus smirked.

"Because you just assumed that I thought you had it." he said. The man scowled.

"Just because I asked you that you think I was the one who stole it?" he asked. Laxus grinned in triumph.

"Who said it was stolen?" he asked. Realizing his mistake, the thief took a swing at the young man. Gray, seeing the action, pulled Cana up and ran toward the man to help Laxus. Laxus easily ducked from the attack. "So, you really did steal it." he said.

"How did you even know?" the man asked. Laxus smirked.

"Because we knew you'd be here and you can't help but to steal from those around you. Now where is it?" he asked. Gray arrived to stand next to the other fairy, Cana directly behind them.

"I don't have it." he said with a smile.

"Yes you do, that's how we knew you were here." Cana said. The man scowled at her, then looked down at his travel bag.

"Alright, I have it here. Not that it matters since your a bunch of kids, but I do have to admit your pretty perceptive for a bunch of children." he said, then he looked over Gray again, seeing the mark on his bare chest. "Or are you not just a bunch of kids?" he asked.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail." Gray answered. The man laughed.

"I wasn't aware that the strongest guild in Fiore opened its doors to little brats." he said. Laxus scowled. While he didn't particularly care for Gray or Cana, he didn't like other people picking on them either. It wasn't a big deal for him to give them a hard time or make fun of them, but he was also a member of the guild. This man or anyone else who tried it wasn't a member of the guild, so him mocking them was something else entirely. Laxus had lighting spark all around his body.

"I won't have you mocking them." he hissed, surprising the other two. The man felt his confidence of dealing with children diminish slightly when he was the lightning.

"Just give us the box and we'll call it a day." Cana offered, but Laxus clenched a fist.

"Too late for that. You insult our guild and you pay." he said.

"Laxus, that's not the job!" Cana protested, but Gray held up a hand to stop her. He was with Laxus on this one. The girl sighed, not even bothering any longer. The man took a half step back.

xxx

A few minutes later the thief was taken into custody by the police that Cana retrieved while the males had attacked him and retrieved the box. They had dropped it off with the client and received a reward for their troubles. "For what you did..." Gray started, wanting to thank him, but Laxus scowled.

"Understand, I don't like you. I don't care at all, but I won't have them insulting a guild I'm apart of. I won't be called weak." Laxus said, smirking as he went into the guild. Gray scowled.

"Jerk." he hissed, but Cana laughed. "What?" Gray asked her.

"He considers you part of the guild, that has to count for something." she said with a grin, walking away. Gray sighed. No matter how annoying that boy was, they were part of the same guild now, so they should at least try to get along.

 **(1) Fairy Tail Iced Trail**


End file.
